Conventional computer systems, especially computer systems using graphical user interface (GUI) systems, accept user input from a conventional input device, such as a keyboard for entering text, and a pointing device, such as a mouse for operating the graphical user interface.
A traditional notion of user interaction is generally in front of a desktop computer or at least sitting within close viewing proximity to a display screen as with laptop computers. Conventional systems are problematic in meeting the challenge of the new user interaction. The evolution of new media models of computing, such as digital television, digital music, digital movies, have changed the traditional view of the GUI, and the manner in which users can interact with their computers. In one example of a home theater environment, users may be sitting at a couch at distance away from a display screen. At one time, the users may want to manipulate a GUI to obtain and watch live TV or recorded TV, digital home movies and picture slideshows, and watch DVDs movies. In this “lap use” or “couch-use” environment, a traditional notion of desktop user interaction can be inefficient and frustrating for many individuals. While the user may attempt to employ a traditional handheld remote control, it provides limited cursor control, if any, for computing tasks using traditional graphical user interface. At another time, users may want to switch to productivity activities such as entering and editing text, but may find it awkward and inefficient to attempt to use a traditional remote control. Also without a desktop or work surface, a “regular” mouse is simply not a viable option for the user. Thus, the users do not realize the full benefits of experiencing new media and productivity software.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to support user interaction for with a keyboard at a distance from display screen for manipulating the GUI for the new media technologies and productivity activities, such as creation and modification of electronic documents, spreadsheets, database fields, drawings, photos and the like.